dragonsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
El Lindaman
|birth_place=Nakano, Tokyo |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer= Dragon Gate Dojo |debut= |retired= |website= }} Yuga Hayashi (ゆが はやし Yuga Hayashi?, born February 15, 1995) is a Japanese professional wrestler, better known by the ring name who works currently for Dragon Gate. He was part of the stable Millenails and currently he his part of VerserK. He also has background on Judo. Lindaman started his role as heel in 2016. Professional Wrestling Carrer Dragon Gate (2014-Present) Debut and rookie days (2014-2015) On April 4, 2014 Yuga made his debut on Dragon Gate at the Dragon Gate Nex in a match against T-Hawk were he lost. On April 13 during a match against Eita Yuga suffered a broken jaw and he was out of action for four months. On August 5 Yuga made his return match with Yosuke♥Santa Maria and they lost to Don Fujii and Ryotsu Shimizu. At the 2014 Summer Adventure Tag League at block B Yuga replaced Kotoka that was injuried and Yuga and Ryotsu Shimizu and they finished the tournament with 0 points and they finished at last place team on the tournament losing to Mad Blankey (Kzy and Naruki Doi). The rest of the year of 2014 Yuga continued to work on the midcard. On January 10, 2015 Yuga participated at the tournament for the Open The Brave Gate Championship and he defeated at the first round Punch Tominaga at only 46 seconds but he lost at the semifinals to Dr.Muscle. On January 16 Yuga and Kotoka were attacked by Mad Blankey and Millenials made the save after that Yuga and Kotoka joined Millenials. Yuga chose to assume the name El Lindaman after the song “Linda, Linda” by the band The Blue Hearts. He innitally wanted to join Osaka06 CIMA and Gamma but since CIMA joined to Mad Blankey he choose to join to Millennials and he also changed his attire with Millenials colors and his hair color to pink and violet. El Lindaman (2015-present) Also on Janaury 16 Lindaman got his first win as part of Millenials when he and T-Hawk, Eita, U-T and Yosuke♥Santa Maria defeated Mad Blankey (CIMA, Cyber Kong, Dr. Muscle, Gamma, K-ness and YAMATO). On August 6, 2015, Millennials lost a three-way match and were as a result were forced to disband. On October 8, CIMA formed a new stable with Lindaman, Eita, Gamma, Punch Tominaga, and rookies Kaito Ishida and Takehiro Yamamura. Also Lindaman changed his attire. On November 1, the stable was named Over Generation. On October 27 Lindaman, Eita and Tominaga participated at tournament for the vancated Open The Triangle Gate Championship and they lost at the first round to VerserK (Naruki Doi, Shingo Takagi and YAMATO). On May 15 to June 5 Lindaman participated at the 2016 King of Gate at block D and he finished the tournament with only 1 point (1 draw and 4 losses). On June 19 VerserK attacked Yosuke Santa Maria and Lindaman made the save. On June 26 Lindaman claimed that he liked Maria and wanted to fight with and protect Maria. Then on July 2 VerserK attacked Maria again promoting a save from Lindaman. Five days later Lindaman was attacked by VerserK and then Maria made the save and the both formed a team named Marilyns. On August 6 Lindaman officialy left Over Generation and asked YAMATO to join Tribe Vanguard and YAMATO said that it depends on his performance on the Summer Adventure Tag League. At the end of the Summer Adventure Tag League Maria and Lindaman finished their block with 2 points and at the final day it was decided that Lindaman would not join Tribe Vanguard and Maria slapped Lindaman with the two ending Marilyns. After the Marilyns split on September 22 Lindaman started to show heel signs after his match he attacked his partners later that night he attacked Eita and challenge him for the Eita for the Open The Brave Gate Champion and the two were involved in a discussion where Punch Tominaga came in and it was agreed between him and Lindaman that the winner of their match would be against Eita for the Open The Brave Gate Champion. On November 29 Lindaman defeated Tominaga after the match Lindaman completely turned heel when he accepted the offer to join VerserK and challenged Eita for the Open The Brave Gate Champion. On October 12 Lindaman failed to capture the Open The Brave Gate Championship. At the Gate of Destiny Lindaman had a big win when he pinned the former Open The Brave, Triangle and Twin Gate Championship Gamma. Factions *Millenials (2013-2015) *Over Generation (2015-2016) *VerserK (2016-Present) In wrestling *'Finishing moves' ** Loccomotion Tiger Suplex (Multiple German Suplex variations followed by a Tiger Suplex) **Tiger Suplex **Cross Armbreaker **Spear *'Signature moves' **German Suplex **''Mad Splash'' (Frog splash) **''Schwein'' (Over the shoulder back-to-belly piledriver, sometimes while applying a wrist-clutch, dropped over the knee) **''Topé con Hilo'' (Somersault topé through the second and top ropes) *'Entrance themes' **"L-I-N-D-A" by SAMMY (Billy & the Sluts) Championships and Accomplishments * Wrestling Observer Newsletter **Rookie Of The Year (2014) - 3º place Luchas de Apuestas record Category:Over Generation Category:Millenials Category:Wrestlers Category:Dragon Gate Dojo Category:Dragon Gate Roster Category:VerserK